Wasted
by Moonlight-6056
Summary: After a small argument with Bulma, Vegeta starts to question his life and some of the choices he has made. (Yaoi Goku x Vegeta)


**Wasted**

**By Moonlight-6056**

**Warnings:** Yaoi/slash/homosexuality, minor depression, characters may be a bit OOC! Other stuff, you should have the general idea. If you don't like it, don't read it!

**Sockey:** We do not currently own DBZ! But I shall one day though -laughs evilly-

**Froggy:** what's with you Sockey? You never laugh evilly!

**Moonlight-6056:** -Grumbles- that's it I am going to hire some more muses if you two keep switching personalities on me! Not to mention you're meant to help write these fics not just sit there -sighs in defeat- never mind! On with the fic!

* * *

Bulma said the most interesting thing yesterday, while we were arguing, as usual she was trying to get me to attend one of those awful 'get togethers' her shrill voice in my ear as she tired to threaten me into going, I swear we aren't even in a relationship any more and the woman still tries to say what's best for me. But this time she actually struck a cord. I can still remember what she said word for fucking word.

Flashback

"Woman, I am not going to _your_ stupid get together, it's a waste of time!" I growled at her while slamming the fridge door shut, my eyes boring into her own, as she turned upon me, her cerulean eyes battling mine.

"Well, at least I don't waste my life away in some stupid machine! At least I know how to have fun! You have wasted your life Vegeta, and your pride wont let you admit it! Get off your ass and do something other than train for once" with that said the woman turned upon her heel and exited the room, her words slowly sinking in.

End flashback

_You have wasted you life!_

That one sentence replays over and over in my head, as I sit upon the cracked and broken sidewalk, a bottle of some alcoholic beverage in my hand, I can't even remember how many drinks I have had, and I actually believe that I am slightly drunk. Which means I have had a lot to drink… ah and now I am rambling… what was I thinking about again?

_You have wasted you life!_

Ah, yes that's right, I was thinking about that one fucken sentence, and I realize that the woman's right. Everyday I train to attain that one goal... defeat Kakarrot. But what does it matter? I have missed my son and daughter growing up; I pushed aside all those who would have been my friends as they _may_ have distracted me from my precious training, and I have very few remembered times of fun, after all there is no fun when your training.

_You have wasted you life!_

I even pushed aside the best thing that could have possibly of happened to me. Kakarrot, approached me a while ago, we having been spending more time together since his harpy's death, and explained that he wanted to 'become more than friends' I believe his exact words were. I wasn't repulsed by the idea, indeed it almost sounded like something I wanted. But I mealy told him I would think about it. It's been three days since then, and I think he realizes that I wont make a commitment; after all it would interfere with my training.

_You have wasted you life!_

"Leave me alone woman!" I snarl out my fangs glistening slightly in the streetlight. I am most definitely drunk; after all I am talking to a mere whisper in my head! With an annoyed shake of my head I sneer at myself, it's a good thing my farther cannot see me now.

_You have wasted you life!_

Enough of this, I know I have wasted my life but what am I going to do about it? I wonder while flying back to Capsule corp. careful to avoid the various creature that have shown up for the planned gathering. They probably all think I was training any way. What else would 'the unsociable prince' have been doing?

_You have wasted you life!_

With a shrug I step out of the shower and quickly slip into a black leather outfit, one of the few I own that are not used for training. I am not even really sure what I am doing but within moments I find myself out among the gathered fighters, ignoring the shocked looks and whispers as I finally find Kakarrot, the bane of my existence, the reason I push myself to train so hard.

_You have wasted you life!_

I wonder briefly if he had been avoiding me, as he was located away from the food table. But quickly push the thought aside as I lick my lips nervously, its now or never I suppose. "Is the offer you made three days ago still standing?" I ask with my usual confidant smirk while picking up a something small to eat.

Somehow I don't think that's what the Baka was expecting to be asked or perhaps told, as a small almost shocked look comes into his eyes, before they became almost suspicious "well I suppose that depends on the answer" he informs me, yes Kakarrot did grow up a bit since the harpy's death all those years ago, but his still seems to be very innocent at times.

"And if the answer was yes?" I question without pausing for a moment in the conversation, my eyes now studying his face intently, trying to gauge the emotions that were running through his much more expressive eyes.

"Then I would say the offers still up" he tells me calmly although I can tell his nervous, probably worried that I am playing a cruel game with him, but I am not, and its about time he realized. So with a smirk I stand upon my tiptoes, cursing my smaller height, and gently almost hesitantly kiss Kakarrot upon his lips.

Amazingly he responds almost immediately deepening the kiss slightly, before running his tongue along my bottom lip requesting entrance, which I soon give him. Before I pull away for air smirking slightly "then I would say offer accepted" I inform him while catching Bulma's eye, she smirking slightly, and I can't help but wonder if she knew the effect her words would have on me.

Its odd really, before I went out tonight, I was ready to give up, ready to hand everything in, after all I had wasted my life, missed everything, but its never to late to start again, and I plan on making up for the time I missed with Bra and Trunks, indeed tomorrow is a new day, and a new beginning. I am no longer going to waste my life, not when I have so much going for me.

With a smile Kakarrot's way I move to get some food while he rambles on about something, I think I am going to enjoy every moment from now on, after all I have a lot to catch up on, and the first thing I am doing is capsulating the gravity room.

It's about then that I realize the woman's words have finally left me alone, I am rather confident that I am no longer wasting my life.

* * *

**Moonlight-6056: **Well here's another one-shot guys! Please review and tell me what you think, as it actually took me a while to think of this one!

**Sockey:** Yes review or else you shall feel my pink socky wrath!

**Froggy:** -Hits Sockey on the head with a fry pan rendering her unconscious- yes please do review! Until next time, -waves and walks off to get some food-


End file.
